


Desire

by HikineetLiger



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, SetoShin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikineetLiger/pseuds/HikineetLiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro hates the boy who would constantly plague his thoughts with his cheery voice and yellow eyes that he feared would flash read and read his every thought. He desperately wishes that it won’t but would happen.  That the yellowed eyed teen would one day see Shintaro’s every little disgusting desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

Shintaro hates the boy who would constantly plague his thoughts with his cheery voice and yellow eyes that he feared would flash read and read his every thought. He desperately wishes that it won’t but would happen. That the yellowed eyed teen would one day see Shintaro’s every little disgusting desire. That he’ll cringe and avoid him, call him trash that shouldn’t exist and the pathetic NEET wouldn’t mind one bit since he deserves it. He’ll deserve every insult that Seto could possibly throw his way after reading his disgusting thoughts.

But at the same time he hopes that Seto would play along and satisfy his fantasies. And oh how he wished he could feel Seto’s body press against him as they exchange hungry desperate kisses which would eventually lead to Seto’s lips wrapped snugly around his cock as those beautiful eyes look straight into his. Just the thought of having the other’s warm wet mouth taking him in was enough for Shintaro to pause in his thoughts and glance around the dark room.

As soon as he deemed it safe and made sure the door was locked he quickly kicks off his pants and boxers and soon the black haired boy is back in his fantasy world. He begins to lightly stoke his dick as his hardened length begins to leak with precum as he imagines Seto trailing light kisses along his neck before stopping to bite into his soft pale flesh and suck until it’s an angry red color. He imagines that it’s the yellow eyed boy’s hand that’s wrapped around his dick instead of his own. That it’s the other’s hand that stokes him at a slow agonizing pace as the younger male whispers in his ear how he wants him to beg for release and Shintaro does as his the imaginary boy wishes and begs him to go faster as he bucks his hips into his hand in a somewhat desperate attempt to reach his release.

As he increases the pace he brings his hands up to his lips. He darts his tongue across each digit and sucks on them until he releases the thin fingers with a pop once he deems them wet enough. Soon enough he begins to carefully slip one a finger inside his back entrance as he imagines that it’s Seto’s fingers teasing him instead and without warning he reaches his climax and soon the hot white semen covers his hand but he ignores it and continues to pump his cock while he slips another finger inside.

The position overall is uncomfortable and he can feel the tears prick his eyes because it hurts having those fingers scissor him and before he fully adjusts he slips another two inside and groans in pleasure filled pain as he imagines that his fingers are Seto’s dick instead. He imagines that the younger male is whispering sweet nothings into his ear laced with venomous insults. He imagines that Seto’s pounding into his making him a loud moaning mess as he continues to stroke at his dick and Shintaro can’t help but to rock his hips to meet each thrust. He can’t help but to beg and scream for the imaginary boy to fuck him harder and harder and to continue to ravish him.

Oh he wants this fake Seto to pound into him until he can’t think straight, until he can’t walk for days, until he can stop having him plague his every single thought. And as Shintaro reaches his second climax he slouches over and pants as his cheeks flush a pretty red and soon he’ll just crawl into his blankets and ignore the white mess he made. Soon he’ll go back to the hideout and great Seto with a simple hello and wish that the boy would read his mind, excuse himself from the rest while leading the NEET to an empty room, and ravish him like he does in his sick disgusting dreams.


End file.
